1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is directed to using motion to optimize place of relevance (PoR) operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers, laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., are often capable of connecting to local wireless networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), WiFi networks, Bluetooth networks, and the like. Such networks are often used to provide data connectivity for these mobile devices.
A place of relevance (PoR) is a location that is often visited by a user. A PoR is typically associated with a particular local wireless network. Accordingly, a mobile device can identify a PoR and detect subsequent visits by monitoring local wireless network signals. The mobile device can continuously scan for available local wireless networks and notify the user when it detects the local wireless network corresponding to the PoR.
Currently, mobile devices simply perform periodic scans. The rate of scanning is a tradeoff between power consumption and the delay of establishing a connection. These scans can require significant power, and thus there is an opportunity to use motion information to improve the power performance of the connectivity management.